


the sound of an angel, rung by the savior

by Assassin_J



Series: actual literal guardian angel Clay Kaczmarek [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Guardian Angel Clay Kaczmarek, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Wingfic, although it's not stated, trans man Desmond, vague soul bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 21 - "Wings" and Day 23 - "Turn"Set in theRay of Lightcontinuity. Des and Clay getting more into the relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Clay couldn't get comfortable. It was one thing to have a mortal and physical body again, but it was another thing for that body to have huge-ass wings that interfered with every sleeping position he tried.

Right now he was lying flat on his chest, face in the pillow. "God, these goddamned wings," he groaned.

Right as he was saying that, Desmond was entering the bedroom and, upon hearing it, snorted a quiet little laugh. "Didn't you say they were more like 'god-gifted'?"

In answer to that, Clay groaned again. "Wish I could still turn intangible. Fuck." He shifted to lie on his side. "So tired. This is bullshit."

Desmond sat on the edge of the bed and was taking off his shoes now. "Well I'm glad you're here."

"I want the void of death."

"Dude, don't say that. They might be listening and give you what you ask for."

"Uggghh." Clay beat his wings wildly against the bed in frustration.

Desmond quickly leaned over and tried to hold them still. "Don't, you'll hurt yourself."

Clay stopped and exhaled. "Hurt myself. Ha. Haven't had to think about that in a long while."

"Downsides of having a body," Desmond said, following it with an exaggerated sigh as he let go Clay's wings. "But then again, there are some upsides."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean." He leaned in just as Clay was shifting his head on the pillow again. Their eyes met, questioning, questing.

They looked at each other like that a moment, and then Clay sat up, hands placed loosely on Desmond's shoulders. "So you feel the same way," he said.

"Feel like I wanna be with you? Yeah," Desmond nodded. "And hell, you even said that we're like, soul-bonded or some shit, right?"

Clay laughed and nodded too. "Or some shit, right. According to Them." He rested his forehead against Desmond's, and slid his arms around his torso. "Not like I'm letting Them influence my romantic decisions, though. I like you for _you_ , not because of what some fucking deity said."

Desmond could feel Clay's breath, the warmth and the precious living motion of it. "So. Do you wanna, like, make out or something?"

"Hell yeah."

" _Heaven_ yeah."

Clay mock-winced. "You keep making shitty angel jokes, I might have to break up with you."

Desmond smirked at him. "Does that mean we're officially a couple right now?"

"Here's your fucking answer," Clay said with a smile, and kissed him roughly, leaning full into the darker man and pulling their bodies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be smut but I couldn't quite get there.


	2. clayngel the smuttening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyy there's the smut

Desmond had barely been able to function all day today after their makeout session last night. All throughout meetings and physical therapy and meals, he'd kept thinking about Clay, looking over at Clay, wanting more of Clay. The moment dinner was over, he and Clay had hightailed it back to the bedroom to make out again.

Now, as they kissed, Desmond's eyes were full of happy tears, the kind that come on suddenly when you're just overcome with emotion, because _fuck_ he was _alive_ though a little burnt and sore, and he loved Clay so much and Clay was alive too and he fucking loved Desmond back, and it was all so surreal but it was _real_.

Clay was a rough kisser, sucking at Desmond's lips and feverishly moaning into his mouth. It left Desmond breathless and sweaty, and it was great.

Gasping, Desmond pulled out of the kiss. That was too soon for Clay's liking; he tried to pull him back to continue it.

"No, hey. I wanna try something," Desmond said, wiping the happy tears from his stinging eyes. "I mean, sure, just making out for an hour is great, but I wanna try something more."

"Oh fuck yeah." Clay smacked his lips and laughed. "My mouth was getting a little tired, come to think of it. So, what's next?" he asked, voice deep and sensual, hands running warmly down Desmond's arms.

Desmond had trouble getting words out now. "Can you turn- turn around?"

"I can, yeah. What for?"

Desmond took Clay's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I wanna, like... touch your wings?" He laughed nervously. "Is that weird?"

"Well, I've never let any previous partners touch my wings," Clay said in a mock-uncomfortable tone, swinging Desmond's hands back and forth.

"I'm special, though, I'm your soulmate." Desmond laughed again, but less nervously now. "C'mon, I bet they're soft as fuck. Turn around already."

"All right, sure." Clay kept his wings folded in as he turned around to avoid hitting Desmond with them, then let them relax and fall open on either side of him. "Gimme a massage or something too while you're back there."

Desmond honestly felt like he'd never stop being awed by Clay's wings. Especially up close like this, where the size of them really was undeniable. Their color was a creamy grey-white with some slight gold tones on the outer feather tips, although some dust and dirt was starting to gather in places now that he'd been physical for a couple days.

"You gonna stare or you gonna touch me?" Clay asked, a tiny bit of impatience budding. "Thought you said you wanted to do more than kissing tonight."

"Man, okay, don't rush me." Desmond touched the bottom edge of one wing, gently brushing some dirt off. "They're really nice."

"Thanks, I guess." Clay shrugged, causing a complex shift in the alignment of his feathers.

"I'm sorry. I just- I wanted to see 'em up close."

"No need to apologize, just, are we having sexy times or not? Because if not, I could go to sleep while you look at my fuckin' wings."

"All right, let's go then, let's get our pants off and stuff." They got up and soon their jeans and underwear joined their shirts in the pile on the floor.

"So," Desmond said with a smirk as they sat back on the bed, "angels do in fact have genitals. I'd wondered about that."

"Hah, well, I'm not your typical angel."

Desmond leaned in and smooched Clay's neck. "You wanna lay down and I'll give you that massage?"

Clay smooched him back briefly, then laid down on his stomach and let his wings fall spread out to the sides. Desmond moved his hands cautiously down the back of Clay's neck, giving the blonde ample time to speak up if he didn't approve of how it felt. Clay said nothing negative, though, so Desmond reached the shoulderblades and, a bit below that, he found the strong knot of muscles and ligaments that was anchoring the wings.

"Ohh!" Clay gasped, his edge feathers fluttering.

"Good? Bad?"

"Oh, good. Shit." Clay laughed. "Really good. Keep going."

Experimentally, Desmond pressed in a little harder on the spot where the wings sprouted from. This drew another pleasant sound of delight from Clay. Desmond caressed the spot with the fingertips of both hands in graduating outward circles, then began to stroke the top sides of the wings. He'd been partially right: the feathers were really really soft, but underneath there was a thick layer of firm muscle.

"Oh shit, aw shit," Clay was now muttering steadily, shuddering and sweating under Desmond's touch.

"Wings are erogenous zones, huh?" Desmond said, grinning.

"Fuckin' guess so, yeah, shit!" One of Clay's wings jolted out of Desmond's grasp, flapping out of control before settling back down. "God, fuck, I'm really hard right now, Des!" He turned onto his side and looked up at Desmond, panting, pupils wide. "What... what position?"

Desmond brushed hair out of his face and wordlessly settled himself between Clay's legs. Clay's breath was hot on his ears, and a moment later a warm wing folded over him like a light blanket.

"Fuck, I love you, Des," Clay said, his tone a perfect confluence of sweet and sexual.

Desmond scooted back, getting even closer. His heart was pounding too high in his throat for any meaningful words to get out.

Clay lifted a leg over Desmond's hips and slotted his cock between Desmond's soft buff thighs. "This work for you?"

Desmond nodded. "Yeah, go, do it."

"Fuck," Clay said breathily as he started to thrust. Desmond pressed back into him, moaning softly, and they soon found a rhythm. After a bit, Clay's hand snaked around to Desmond's groin, gracelessly rubbing at him for reciprocation as he fucked into the sweaty space between his legs. Desmond didn't care that it was graceless, it felt good anyway. He was surrounded by soft feathers rustling with every movement Clay made, tingling against his hot skin as an additional sensual input.

"Nnnh-" Clay bit his teeth together on a groan and stilled, wings shivering. The hand on Desmond's shaft tensed and then jerked faster, faster.

"Ah, ah," Desmond panted, "Don't stop, Clay, ah!" The man behind him started moving again when his name was called, and a moment later he groaned again, right in Desmond's ear, and they spilled over the edge at nearly the exact second as each other.

Desmond pushed Clay's wing away and turned over to give him one last short kiss for the night. "Well... that was fun."

Clay shifted his wings a bit. "I think some jizz got on my feathers, but yeah. It was fun."

Desmond snorted. "You coulda kept both wings behind you, dork. Whatever, I got wet-wipes around here somewhere."

"This is some soulmate-quality pillow talk."

"Yep, it sure is."


End file.
